Montreal by night - El Corazón
by Arcutalion
Summary: El corazón es el local donde todos los sabbat de la ciudad cumplen sus deseos más oscuros y sus más deliciosos horrores. Nadia trabaja en el club desde hace tiempo, acaban de abrazarla bajo la sangre tzimisce. Ella relatará las maravillas y terrores que allí pueden encontrarse, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de sus "amas". Clasificado M por el contenido sexual y violento.


Andanzas de la Tzimisce Kolduny Nadia St-Claire en el Corazón. Hogar de vicios y perversiones de Montréal.

Los nombres de los personajes están extraídos del manual Montreal Nocturno, aunque dichos personajes han sido sustancialmente modificados.

El texto desarrolla escenas de una crónica sabbat, por lo que se recomienda precaución al leer. Etiquetado de rango M de principio a fin.

Esperando que lo disfruteis

- Cap. 1 - Jade

Hay quien dice que la mejor sensación del mundo es la calma que surge tras la tormenta.

Después de un día loco, intenso y agotador, nada mejor que despertar al día siguiente con fuerzas renovadas y espíritu tranquilo.

Se equivocan.

Mis despertares no conllevan fuerzas renovadas… Antes bien, suelen estar salpicados de pequeños y punzantes dolores, ordenados y dispuestos según el deseo ajeno. Hay quien podría quejarse… Yo no. No encuentro una sensación de deleite mayor que las suaves punzadas a lo largo del cuerpo. Me recuerdan de dónde vengo… Me devuelven la resaca de las noches de premio. Noches en las que sirvo, noches en las que se me recompensa. Con cada pequeño dolor, un nuevo "souvenir" me es concedido: La pierna, donde picase un escorpión hábilmente manejado, la cadera que seccionasen, con infinita suavidad, las uñas, el brazo, allí donde el alambre levantó la piel, los ojos, aún entornados, en los que cayeran las gotitas de ácido clorhídrico… Todo el cuerpo, el que anoche cumpliera con el deber para con su legítima dueña. Que no soy yo.

Al incorporarme, noto el suave y cálido peso de las joyas. Tres pequeñas pulseras de ónice, salpicadas de ligeras vetas azul pálido y finamente talladas. Tan hermosas que nadie las asemejaría a lo que son; grilletes. Uno por cada una de las amas. Los dos tobillos para Jade y Loto. La muñeca, para la señora. El brazo izquierdo, siempre el izquierdo. Aquél que recorre una vena desde la punta del falange anular directamente hasta el corazón. La izquierda, allí donde van las alianzas de boda. Allí donde radica el compromiso más puro que el mundo ha sido capaz de concebir: La entrega.

Total. Absoluta. Incondicional. Carente de fisuras.

Incorruptible.

El tiempo de disfrutar de los recuerdos y de mis cadenas es breve. Y quizás por eso más delicioso. Suaves golpes en mi puerta interrumpen la dulzura del momento.

Al abrir, la imagen es hermosa… Y decepcionante. Pequeña, frágil, casi de cristal… Una chiquilla de ojos azules enormes y cabello rubio sedoso. Sin duda, otra obra maestra de la Señora. Mirándola creo que lo único que podría llegar a excitarme de ella es el hecho de pensar que algún día las manos de la ama la rozaron… Aunque más que provocarme ardor, el sólo pensamiento me provoca una pseudo-envidia. Apagada, seca, distante… Como un pequeño repiqueteo de odio que suena a lo lejos. No son celos. Yo no tengo derecho a los celos. Es otra cosa; es repulsión. Joven desagradecida… No entiendo qué hace aquí y no arrodillada agradeciendo a la señora el haberle concedido el más alto de los honores… Necia a la que se otorga tal privilegio que ni siquiera es capaz de considerarlo… Me repugna.

Pero no hay tiempo para diatribas morales sobre la obligación o, mejor dicho, la necesidad crucial de agradecer los honores que a una se le donan. La señora me llama y la prioridad siempre es suya. Cierro la puerta y me visto, nada en este mundo me desagrada más que hacerla esperar.

Atravesar el local light es rápido… No hay un sitio en el mundo más anodino que este pequeño patio de recreo con pretensiones… Pero el Corazón vive para servir, incluso a las mentes pequeñas, eso dice la Señora. Minutos de orgías aburridas, violaciones mediocres y drogadictos con más dinero en el bolsillo que cerebro en la cabeza más tarde, llego a las puertas de acceso al Corazón. Al de verdad.

Las puertas de San Pedro, me gusta llamarlas. El paraíso debe tener una madera tallada muy parecida a esta. El palisandro de los dibujos resulta tan perturbador como delirante… Delicioso, como todo en este bendito micro-cosmos.

Los colosos murmuran y abren. No me molesto en entenderlos, no me hace falta. Están para servir. Compartimos cometido, se acabó. Sus miserables vidas están cientos de escalones por debajo de la mía. Miles de años luz desde las amas. Diosas entre insectos. Las moles me ofrecen paso, resulta irónico, como las hormigas ceden paso a la araña. Insectos todos, pero con jerarquía.

En cuanto cruzo las puertas del edén, el olor me acaricia las neuronas. Perfumes, canela, sándalo. La música sube y baja dentro de mí como una barca mecida por las mareas. No alzo la vista. Aquí jamás levanto los ojos.

Pero cuando mis pupilas detectan la aguja de los tacones, sé inmediatamente quién está honrando este lugar con su presencia.

Jade.

No hay en la Tierra una mujer con mayor sensibilidad y dulzura… Es la suavidad hecha carne. El guante de seda que envuelve el puño de hierro, desde luego. No la miro a los ojos, jamás me atrevería, pero al pasar cerca agacho un poco más la cabeza y saludo:

- Mi señora…

Al tenerla cerca, los sentidos se disparan sin que yo los controle. Como deseosos de acercarse. Pero está ocupada. Nunca se molesta a las amas cuando están ocupadas.

Está dibujando; unas flores preciosas sobre el lienzo maltrecho de la espalda de una jovencita. La chica suspira, gimotea, se retuerce. Ella la consuela, hasta que injerta la próxima aguja, que ha de representar un trazo más en su gran obra.

Miro a la joven… Si la envidia me diese la capacidad de matar con la mirada, ese insecto ya habría ardido. Sin embargo, una pequeña luz de esperanza se enciende en mi interior; Jade nunca deja las cosas para el azar… Si está dedicándole tiempo, posiblemente la esté preparando para que sea la próxima retribución. Nada me agradaría más…

Sonrío para mis adentros. La vida puede ser maravillosa cuando una se contenta con poco.

Si estás leyendo esto, pueden pasar dos cosas: que yo haya muerto definitivamente y el diario haya caído en cualquier lugar… O que esté tan borracha que no recuerde donde lo puse y tú lo has encontrado. En cualquiera de los dos casos, si has leído hasta aquí significa que la curiosidad y el morbo pueden con el miedo y la decencia. Te contaré un secreto: Como todo el mundo. Nadie es más decente de lo que su morbo dicta. Sólo tienes que hacerles saber en qué punto exacto se encuentra dicho límite… Y después romperlo. Las reglas se hicieron para eso.

Por si te lo preguntas, pequeño y dulce pervertido, la retribución es uno de los juegos favoritos de Jade. Dice que es su forma de entrenarme. Aunque yo no he descubierto aún exactamente qué es lo que entreno.

El funcionamiento es simple, y si tengo razón, mañana se repetirá una gloriosa vez más:

Despertaré cegada y, muy posiblemente drogada. No podré oír más que el ya memorizado sonido de los tacones… ¡Cuántas veces he desfallecido al sentir la aguja de esos zapatos clavarse en mi mandíbula!

Sucederá que la escucharé acercarse despacio, rodeándome. Cuando esté lo suficientemente cerca me hablará al oído. Me contará historias, me recitará poemas, cantará canciones que sólo ella conoce o me hablará del honor que poseo. Yo asentiré a cada una de sus palabras y sentiré como el ardor crece con cada sílaba que saldrá de sus sublimes labios.

Cuando se canse de hablarme y observar cómo mi cuerpo se eriza y retuerce bajo el influjo de su voz, se acercará un poco más. Pasará dos dedos por mi cuello e irá descendiendo. No necesitará demasiado tiempo hasta que mi garganta no resista los gemidos y estos salgan hacia el exterior. Entonces sonreirá complacida. Y lo sabré porque conozco de memoria el sonido que hace el aire al salir de su boca cuando sonríe. Así deben sonar los hilos musicales del paraíso. Seguirá un poco más. Me empujará al límite. Y en esa fina línea que separa razón, locura y delirio, parará en seco. Siempre para en seco. Se alejará sonriendo.

Yo me retorceré, intentaré ver sin éxito y suplicaré encarecidamente una clemencia que no me concederá.

Saldrá de la habitación cerrando la puerta y la venda pegajosa de mis ojos caerá en ese momento. Alzaré la vista para contemplar la gran pantalla del techo. En ella, al cabo de unos minutos agónicos, empezarán a emitirse las dichosas imágenes… La veré prestándole atención y desvelos a otro insecto… A poco menos que una larva inservible. El ardor se convertirá en odio. Intentaré forzar las cadenas que no cederán… Ella mirará a cámara mientras la joven navega en un magnífico mar de orgasmos, sonreirá. Esa chica no sabe lo fatal que puede llegar a resultar el placer.

Cuando termine con ella y mi enfado no pueda ir a más, la enviará a verme. Con un pequeño hilito de sangre que bajará por su muslo.

La larva entrará en la habitación y cerrará la puerta. La televisión se apagará. Se encenderán las cámaras. Sonreiré. Forma parte del juego de Jade.

La chica se acercará despacio, con movimientos gachos y respetuosos. Le habrán dado la falsa misión de desatarme. Jade siempre las escoge débiles, frágiles, menudas… Mujeres que no merecen el honor de ser llamadas tal cosa.

En cuanto se acerque y el olor de su sangre llegue a mi cerebro, habrá perdido toda esperanza.

El enfado, el odio, la rabia, el hambre y la necesidad de placer se fundirán, se mezclarán y me empujarán a un frenesí que yo no resistiré.

Las cadenas se romperán, o Jade las desactivará desde algún lugar de su dominio.

La chica morirá bajo mis fauces. Las cámaras se mancharán de sangre, al igual que las paredes y que yo misma. Finalmente, caeré inconsciente y con una sonrisa enfermiza tallada en el rostro.

Jade siempre dice que si bien la obediencia es un honor que se me concede, cualquier trabajo bien hecho debe ser doblemente recompensado. He aquí su retribución.


End file.
